zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
LoR:Bay/Chapter 12. Ska Vs Punk
I am still depressed about Ilia. To celebrate that we have a new house, we went to The Bay Wash. So it would seem that they have some kind of battle of the bands thing. I see that Stephani and her friends are there. She walks up to Alex. Stephani: Hey I'm Stephani, you're a rude girl, right? Alex: I'm Alex and yeah. Stephani: Do you play the Sax? Alex: Yeah. Stephani: We're entering The Ska VS Punk battle, you wanna be in our band, unless you are entering with those queers. Alex: Why not? I doubt they are entering. Meanwhile, Ramone, Lena, Ark and I are across the place. A punk with long black hair walks up to us. ???: Yo! Ramone! Long time no see! I heard you been hangin' with Ark and Relyt, pretty hardcore. Me: Your Joey, from Monster Squad, right? Joey: Yep. Hey Ramone, we're reforming the band. Ramone: Great! Joey: Yeah, but we're kickin ya out. Sorry, we'll be here next week for The Ska VS Punk battle. You should sign up, if ya can find a band. The dude walks away, but Ramone is pissed. Me: Hey, Ramone, Ark and I can play guitar and bass. Lena: I can do drums! Ramone: Really? Okay, if I do guitar, Ark plays bass, Lena plays drums, then Relyt, can you do Vocals? Me: No problem. Ramone: Lets form for this contest and win as The Inferior. Band Practice For the whole week, we begin practicing songs and switching between instruments. It turns out that there is two rounds, one beginning, one last. We came up with our two songs. The day of battle, we prepared by taking our instruments to The Bay Was during lunch. The night, we got our hair up and grabbed our stuff. I grabbed my punk tunic and slit the middle to make it a vest, I also got my plaid pants. Lena wore a red tank top and black skirt. Ark wore his usual clothing, a black shirt with a evil smile on it and his green and black pants. Ramone is wearing his red shirt with a short sleeve tunic, with one sleeve ripped off. Ramone and I are wearing boots, Ark is wearing his creeper shoes and Lena is wearing high heels. The Show First Line up Everybody seems to have liked our first round. It was as well. We decide to do our switch up. I am doing drums, Lena doing bass, Ark doing vocals and Ramone doing guitar. The next round begins. Monster Squad and Operation Ivy lost. It was us against Voodoo Glow Skulls. Alex comes up to us. Alex: Good luck, I'm up next so- Ark: You are on here band? Alex: Just for today. Ark: Traitor. Alex: What ever! Stephani comes back. Stephani: Good luck, Relyt. Because you'll need it. Relyt: We'll see. Everybody shouts for Voodoo Glow Skull but then they start screaming out Inferior. Guess we won. They wanted a encore, so we gave them one. Trivia *As you can see, these were actual songs by real bands *I uploaded one myself *Not my best page, but what ever *Rude Girls are girls that listen to ska << Chapter 11| |Chapter 13 >>